


Dance for world peace

by mxjessiebee



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Fuckery, animated gif, bobs burgers style, plz don't cancel me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxjessiebee/pseuds/mxjessiebee
Summary: Relena is TRULY majestic.
Relationships: Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Dance for world peace

**Author's Note:**

> ...I remembered how to make gifs. Sorry.

If you want me to stop this shit, you need to start paying my bills.


End file.
